childsplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Maggie Peterson
"What is wrong with me? I must be scaring myself half to death." --Maggie's last words. Maggie Peterson is the best friend and co-worker of Karen, working in the shoe department of Carson Pirie Scott & Co. She is very kind to Andy and often serves as a babysitter. ''Child's Play'' (1988) While Maggie is on her break, she notices a peddler wandering around the back alley of the department store. She sees that he has a Good Guy doll for a cheap price, and Karen's son Andy desperately wants one for his upcoming birthday. She immediately rushes inside to Karen and urges her to get the toy. While they were out, their boss Mr. Criswell finds them both absent and scolds them for leaving their posts when they return. As Karen is forced to replace another employee's shift that night, Maggie kindly offers to babysit Andy. The night goes by uneventfully, but when she tells Andy to get ready for bed, he says that Chucky wants to stay up and watch the 9 o'clock news. Thinking he is playing, Maggie calmly takes Andy to his room. As she walks back to the kitchen to clean up, Andy goes to the bathroom and brushes his teeth. However, she suddenly hears the TV, which she had just turned off. Even more strange is that she sees Chucky sitting by the TV. Believing Andy is playing a joke, she confronts him about not listening to her, even though Andy tells her that he never turned on the TV. She tucks Andy in and he kisses her on the cheek. After she leaves his room, she spends the rest of the night reading a book while listening to a movie. Death Chucky slips out of Andy's bedroom and he begins to prowl around, frightening her. At first she thinks it is Andy again, but as she explores the apartment she finds nothing. She notices that the front door has been opened, and when she locks it, she is spooked by a noise coming from the kitchen. Cautiously entering the kitchen, she finds that a bowl of sugar had fallen down and spilled. Soon after, the phone rings. Karen has called to check up on her, and Maggie simply tells her that was just a bit startled by a noise. They send their quick goodbyes, and Maggie goes to clean up the mess. As she does, Chucky sneaks over and gets a hammer. She hears a sound again behind the flower plants, and when she goes to investigate she finds nothing. However, that was just a distraction, and as she turns back, Chucky hits her face with the hammer. This causes her to stumble backwards and fall out of the kitchen window, falling to her death and lands on a truck. Trivia *Maggie is Chucky's 1st victim since Child's Play. Her death has become somewhat famous as it was seen in the Child's Play poster. *Maggie's death scene was originally her being electrocuted while taking a bath, but it was scrapped. However, the scene was used later in Bride of Chucky. *Before Dinah Manoff was cast, Sandra Bullock was considered to play Maggie Peterson. *Maggie's death was referenced by Andy to Rachel in Cult of Chucky. Category:Female Characters Category:Child's Play 1 Characters Category:Victims